Harry potter et compagnie
by sylvia3
Summary: Voici le 6e chapitre tout les autes chap ont été corrigé et mtn sont plus comprehensible. Harry devient un maraudeurs et entrennent Ron et mione avec lui 2nouveau eleve rire assuré
1. L'anniversaire d'Harry

**_Harry Potter et compagnie…_**

Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf p-e 2 personnages qui viennent de mon imagination. 

**** Un anniversaire rempli de surprise 

Tout le monde dormait dans Privet Drive. Tout le monde ? Non, au numéro 4, un garçon du nom de Harry Potter était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une plume. Quel drôle d'idée ! Mais ce garçon, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas comme les autres. Il venait de terminer sa quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcelerie la mieux protégée d'Angleterre. 

Ce garçon dans le monde des sorciers était très célèbre et connu de tous. On l'appelait le survivant car à l'âge d'un an, Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint était venu dans sa maison pour tuer ses parents et Harry également. Ses parents étaient morts sous l'effet du sortilège impardonnable : l'avada kadevra. Mais quand il voulut tuer le bébé d'un an, le sortilège s'était retourné sur le lanceur et Voldemort avait été réduit à l'état d'esprit mais n'était pas mort. Tandis que Harry en était sorti indemne mais avec comme souvenir du mage noir, une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Depuis ce jour-là, il était devenu célèbre pour quelque chose qu'il ne se souvienne pas. Depuis ce jour mémorable, il vécut chez son oncle et sa tante moldu qui détestaient tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie. Tante Pétunia, la sœur de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry, et son Oncle Vernon ne voulaient plus qu'il y ait de la magie dans Privet Drive. C'est pourquoi ils ne dirent rien à Harry concernant son "anormalité". 

Mais à l'âge de 11ans, Harry partit tout de même étudier la magie à Poudlard. Là-bas, il vécut beaucoup d'aventures avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermionne Granger.

Mais l'année passée, le mage noir, Voldemort, était revenu à la vie grâce à Harry. Celui - ci rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait encore sur ce jour où il avait perdu un ami. Il se sentait coupable mais ne voulait en parlait à personne. 

Harry était en train de travailler sur le devoir que Mcgonagal, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor, leur avait donné pour les vacances. Ils devaient écrire 4 parchemins sur les animagus. 

Quand tout d'un coup…, 5 hiboux rentrèrent dans sa chambre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. 

****

"Heureusement que mes amis ne m'oublient pas parce que moi, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !"

Il prit la lettre que portait Hedwige, sa chouette. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture propre et soignée de Hermione.

__

Salut harry 

Comment ça va ? Moi tout va bien. 

Tout d'abord JOUEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tes moldus ne t'ennuient pas trop. 

Je suis partie 2 semaines en Espagne avec mes parents. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai appris sur les sorciers là-bas. Ils ont des cours différents de nous qui ont l'air très interressant mais je préfère toute fois mes cours à Poudlard.

Maintenant je suis en Bulgarie pour 2 semaines. Avec Victor, nous avons décidé de rester seulement ami.

****

"Je me demande comment va réagir Ron en apprenant cela !"

__

Je passerai la dernière semaine des vacances chez Ron. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir. N'oublie pas que maintenant tu es un sorcier du deuxième cycle et que donc tu peux emploier la magie en dehors de l'école. 

Amicalement 

Hermione

P.S.: J'ai été nommée préfète. Je me demande comment va réagir Ron à cela. J'espère que tu liras bien les livres que je t'ais offerts.

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit 2livres : "L'histoire de Poudlard" et "Les duels : Sorts et Contre-sorts"

****

"Hermione va être contente quand elle sera que j'aurai lu ce livre. Au moins, elle ne sera plus la seule à l'avoir lu, se dit-il en rigolant"

Il mit les livres sur le côté et essaie d'attraper Coq, le hibou de Ron. Après une course poursuite qui dura plus ou moins 5minutes, Harry réussit enfin à l'attraper.

****

"Ah la la , celui-ci , même avec le temps, est toujours aussi enthousiaste pour une mission !"

Hello boy !

Ça va ? Moi oui. 

Bon anniversaire.

Ici tout va bien. Maman n'a pas arrêté de demander la permission à Dumbledore pour que tu viennes chez nous. Mais il ne veut pas et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. C'est vraiment dommage, on se serait bien amusé ensemble ! Dumbledore a dit à maman qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui te fera plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est car maman n'a pas voulu me le dire !

****

"Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a eu comme idée, je me le demande bien. Surement une idée folle comme d'habitude !"

__

En tout cas, j'espère qu'on pourra quand même se voir ces vacances et que mon cadeau va te plaire !

Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'hermione ? Maintenant, elle pactise avec l'ennemi. Elle est chez lui ! En plus elle est préfète. J'espère qu'elle va bien vouloir encore faire nos petites ballades nocturnes !

****

"Il ne changera jamais celui-là. Toujours amoureux d'Hermione et jaloux !"

__

P.S.: As-tu des nouvelles de Sniffle ? 

Amitié 

Ron 

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe qui accompagnait la lettre de Ron. Ron lui avait offert un abonnement au "Quiddich magazine". Harry était vraiment content de ce cadeau car il comptait s'y abonner.

Ensuite, il prit Erol, le hibou de la famille Wesley, un des frères ainé de Ron.

C'était une lettre de Fred et George, frères jumeaux de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

On voulait encore une fois te remercier pour l'argent que tu nous as donné ! Tu nous aides beaucoup pour nos farces et attrapes. Comme tu nous l'as demandé, nous avons acheté une robe de soirée pour Ron. Il était d'ailleurs très content de celle-ci. Mais nous pensons qu'il sache sur l'origine de nos 1000 gallions. 

En tout cas, bon anniversaire ! 

Dans le paquet orange, ce sont des vrais bonbons. Tandis que dans l'autre paquet, ce sont quelques farces et attrapes de notre invention ! Tu y trouveras les concéquences de chacune des blagues sur un papier glisé dans le paquet. 

Amuse toi bien avec tes moldus !

A bientôt

F & G

Harry commença à rire en pensant à la tête que ferait sa "famille" le lendemain matin. Il avait décidé de se lever tôt pour les concocter une petite blague à la Potter !

Il prit un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas mais sut qui était l'expéditeur grâce à l'écriture. Il l'avait vu un bon nombre de fois sur ces dissertations de DCFM en 3ème année. C'était Rémus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis du père d'Harry, James Potter.

_Bonjour Harry_

Comment vas-tu ? Pour moi tout va bien malgrés que je suis un peu fatigué à cause de ma transformation. Sniffle est chez moi et donc il voudrait t'écrire également un mot.   
Mais d'abord, je voudrai te souhaiter un joyeaux anniversaire en espérant que mon cadeau te fasse plaisir.(paquet vert)

Rémus Lupin

Salut filleul,

Ça va ? Comme la dit Lunard, je suis chez lui et tout va bien. J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien et que tes moldus ne te maltraitent pas. De toute façon, s'ils le font, ils auront affaires à un chien enragé ! 

****

"Toujours le même Sirius. Mais je préfèrerais franchemment pas le voir en colère…"

__

Je t'offre quelques choses qui vont bien te faire rire : des livres… On dirait qu'à force de rester à coté d'un professeur, je deviens studieux ! Non, je rigole. Je ne deviendrai jamais studieux ! Je suis sûr que ces livres vont te faire plaisir. Ils appartenaient aux Maraudeurs et ils nous ont bien servi. Ça je peux te le jurer !

En tout cas, garde les précieusement et montre les qu'à tes amis. 

J'écris, j'écris mais je ne te dis pas le plus important:

BON ANNIVERSAIRE fiston

Sniffle

P.S.: Le plus petit des livres va surement t'être utile cette année ! :D

Harry était vraiment impatient d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Sirius car son père les avait emploier. Mais il ouvrit tout de même en premier le cadeau de Rémus.

C'était un livre : "La magie sans baguette"

Dans le livre, il y avait un mot.

"Harry, ce livre appartenait à ton père. Utiliser la magie sans baguette est une spécialité de la famille Potter. Entraine toi bien cet été. Je suis sur que tu y arriveras."

****

"Il croit vraiment que je peux y arriver ! Moi je n'en suis pas du tout sur."

Sirius quant à lui, lui avait offert 3 livres : - Devenir animagus en 10 leçons

Le livre des Maraudeurs Petits trucs utiles sur les filles, l'amour… ****

" Les maraudeurs ont bien employé le dernier livre on dirait… "

Il pensa directement que ce livre serait très utile pour Ron et Hermionne. Tout le monde avait bien remarqué l'amour que l'un et l'autre se portaient. Mais l'amour rend aveugle…

Harry détacha ensuite les trois lettres qui provenaient de Poudlard. A peine Harry avait enlevé les lettres que le hibou disparaisait par la fenêtre. Il prit d'abord la lettre qu'il recevait chaque année contenant l'heure et la date du départ du Poudlard Express et la liste des fournitures scolaires de cette année. 

Ensuite, il prit la lettre d'Hagrid. Il l'avait reconnu grâce à l'écriture cochonnée du garde-chasse. 

_Salut Harry_

Bon anniversaire !

Comme je suis toujours en mission avec Mme Maxime, je n'ai pas pu t'acheter un cadeau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu en recevras un dés que je serais de retour a Poudlard. Mais sinon comment vas-tu ? Moi bien mais nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé ma mère. J'espere la revoir bientôt

Amitié

Hagrid

****

Harry ouvrit la troisième et dernière lettre. Celle-ci provenait du professeur Dumbledore.

_Bonjour ou plutot bonsoir _

Joyeux anniversaire harry. Cette année, pour ta sécurité et celle de tes amis, j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable que tu n'ailles pas chez les Weasley.

****

" Oh non, je vais devoir rester chez les Dursley. Mes vacances sont vraiment un calvaire. "

__

Mais, comme je sais que tu n'apprécie pas ta famille et que c'est réciproque, je voudrais te faire une proposition afin d'éviter des meurtres….

****

" Toujours aussi fou Dumby ! Je ne serais jamais arrivé au meurtre mais peut-être au gonflement magique d'une personne… "

__

Veux-tu venir à Poudlard pour le dernier mois des vacances ? 

Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible.

Si tu es d'accord, je viendrais te chercher demain à 10 heures du matin.

En espérant que cette proposition te convient. 

A demain ou à la rentrée

Albus Dumbledore

Si Harry avait pu crier, il aurait hurlé tellement il etait heureux. Mais comme sa " famille " ne pouvait pas être réveiller, il dut se retenir. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse positive à Dumbledore et envoya Hedwige la portée à son destinataire.

Après ce magnifique moment, Harry plongea dans les bras de morphée en n'oubliant toutefois pas de mettre son réveil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espere que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écriture. Si vous stressé pendant les examens, écrivé ! ! ! Je vous promet que ça déstresse. Mais bon l'école est finie alors plus besoin de parler de ce foutu truc (jparlais de l'école bien sur … :S )

Bon ben voilà.

J'essaie de mettre le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine. 

Mais je ne pourrais pas continuer pendant 2 à 3 semaines parce que je serais parti sans ordinateur. Sniff. Les fictions vont me manquer LOL. Ce n'st rien ne vous inquièté pas je suis folle…..

J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla inutile.

Kisous 

A+

Syl

__


	2. Le départ de chez les Dursley

Départ de chez les Dursley 

Vers 8h30 du matin, le réveil sonna et réveilla Harry. Celui-ci se leva péniblement et s'habilla. Il n'oublia pas de prendre sa baguette et le sac de farces offert par les jumeaux quand il descendit les escaliers. Il prépara le petit déjeuné en mettant des farces dans les assiettes de sa " famille " .

Tante Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et fût étonné mais ravi de voir le petit déjeuner préparé. Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry sans l'avoir remercier. Elle ne pensa pas qu'Harry avait employé la magie puisque celui-ci avait fait très attention pour que la nourriture qui se trouvait dans les assiettes soient la même que dans le frigo. Tante Pétunia cria que le diner était servi. La maison trembla quand Dudley descendit en courant dans les escaliers. Oncle Vernon arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils ignorèrent tous Harry mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Dudley avait déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette quand il se changea en cochon. Tandis que Pétunia se transforma en girafe et Vernon en vache. Harry était par terre pris d'un fou rire incontrolable. 10 minutes plus tard, la famille Dursley retrouva leur forme normale. 

Oncle Vernon était fou de rage.

-Toi, si je t'attrape, dit-il, tu vas le payer cher.

Harry ne s'enfuie pas mais sorti tout simplement sa baguette.

-Alors, on me menace Vernon, dit Harry. C'est pluôt toi qui devrait avoir peur. Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais faire avec ce bout de bois ! 

-Pauvre imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas employer la magie en dehors de l'école, rugie l'oncle Vernon. 

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Je suis maintenant un sorcier du second cycle et donc je peux faire de la magie.

Toute la famille Dursley palit à ses mots.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends qu'un petit déjeuner pour vous embèter et ensuite je pars dans les envirrons de 10 heures.

Sur ce il se leva et d'un coup de baguette, toutes ses affaires furent nettoyer et ranger.

Il monta dans sa chambre et fit sa valise en quelques minutes grâce à la magie. Il enfila une robe de sorcier et descendit dans la cuisine en faisant léviter sa valise. Ensuite Il rendit sa valise plus petite et plus légére pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa poche.

20 minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Les Dursley s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine au bruit de la sonnette. Harry dut donc aller ouvrir la porte et trouva un Albus Dumbledore souriant. 

-Bonjour professeur 

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? 

-Très très bien professeur surtout depuis hier soir. Voulez-vous entrer professeur ? 

-Oui, je veux bien car je dois dire un mot aux moldus 

-Oula, ça va poser un problème professeur. Ils sont mort de peur et se sont enfermé dans la cuisine.

Harry avait dit ces derniers mots d'un air machiavélique.

-Tu ne te serais pas amuser ce matin avec un baton de bois par hazard ? demanda Dumbledore 

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie. Je les aime tellement que je ne leur ferais jamais rien, dit-il d'un air innocent.

Dumbledore ricana sous cape en voyant son protégé faire un air innocent. 

Harry conduit ensuite dumbledore dans la cuisine et l'ouvrit grâce à un ALOHOMORA.

-Professeur, voulez-vous un peu de thé ? demanda Harry 

-Volontiers 

-Harry fit apparaître des tasses et une théière par magie et placa des farces des jumeaux Weasley (sous forme de biscuit évidemment :D) sur les sous-tasses.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore était en train de jurer aux Dursley qu'il n'allait rien leur faire. Finalement, les Dursley vinrent s'asseoir mais restèrent toujours sur leurs gardes.

-Bon, commença Dumby, je voulais vous parler car Harry ne viendra plus jamais passer ces étés chez vous. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il se peut que monsieur Dudley ait des enfants sorciers mais ce n'est pas du tout sur. Comme je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un vit ce que vous avez fait à Harry, je vous donne un objet qui permet de voir si un enfant est sorcier. Cet objet a la forme d'une peluche. Dès qu'un enfant naitra, vous devrez mettre cette peluche entre les mains du bébé. Si celle-ci commence à briller, envoyez une lettre directement à Minerva Mc Gonagall. Son adresse est écrite sur l'étiquette de la peluche. J'espère que vous avez tout compris et que vous suivrez mes paroles.

En disant cela, Dumbledore lanca un regard perçant à Dudley, le cousin d'Harry.

-Maintenant buvons le thé qu'Harry nous a préparé.

Harry resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes. 

-Youpieeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! Je vais enfin pouvoir lexs quitter….

Il commenca à danser et à sauter dans toute la cuisine. 

Dumbledore devant cette scène ne pout s'empècher de rire mais son rire fut vite remplacer par le chant d'un canarie. En effet, celui-ci s'était transformé en canarie.

Harry avait mal au ventre tellement il riait car quelques secondes après, son cousin s'était transformé en fouine bondisante et resemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à son ennemi juré, Drago Malfoy.

Devant ses changements d'apparences, Vernon et Pétunia arrêtèrent de boire et de manger de peur de changer de physique. 

Mais c'était trop tard !

Oncle Vernon se transforma en gnôme de jardin et courrait autour de la table en criant " Fish moi la paix ".

Tandis que Tante Pétunia se changea en horrible crapaud bavant. 

Devant cette scène, il était difficile de ne pas éclater de rire.

Harry fût rejoint dans son fou rire par Dumbledore quand celui-ci fut redevenu normal. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des Dursley.

-Tu sais Harry, dit Dumbledore, tu ressemble de plus en plus à James.

Harry fut ravie du compliment que venait de lui faire son directeur. Il adorait quand on faisait des comparaisons entre son père et lui.

Ils décidèrent de se retirer avant que les Dursley ne reprennent leurs apparences. 

Harry leur cria un Au revoir pendant que Dumbledore sortait un portoloin de sa cape. Après avoir toucher la chausette, qui était le portoloin, Harry sentit un crochet le tirant par le nombril et l'emmené vers le ciel. 

Quand il toucha le sol, il se trouva à Prè-au-Lard, village habité que par des sorciers situé proche de Poudlard. Une calèche du château les attendait à l'extrémité du village. Ils la prirent et se trouvèrent 5 minutes plus tard devant Poudlard. 

-Ah…, enfin chez moi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Dumbledore sourit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Harry allons dans mon bureau pour parler à notre aise. 

-D'accord professeur, je vous suis.

Harry suivie Dumbledore dans le dédal de couloirs et fût très surpris quand celui-ci donne comme mot de passe de son bureau " Cornedrue ". Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumby les accueillit en chantant et vient se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. 

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil après avoir caresser Fumseck. Celui-ci retourna sur son perchoir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hello !

Je sais que je vous avez promis le deuxieme chapitre il y a 3 semaines +- mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec internet le soir ou j'ai voulu le foutre sur fanfiction. 

Donc je suis desole de vous avoir fait attendre 

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu mais je me demande si je vais continuer car je trouve qu'il y a fort peu de ressemblance avec le tome V que j'ai trouvé super.

Je continuerai si j'ai assez de revieuw mais seulement a partir du chapitre 4. 

Bon voilà 

Kisous 

A+

P.S. : j'essaierai de taper le chapitre suivant avant la fin de la semaine mais c'est pas sur

Celui-ci s'appelera : CONSERVATION AVEC DUMBLEDORE.

bye


	3. Conversation avec Dumby

Voici le 3eme chapitre.

J'espere que ca ne vas pas trop vous embrouiller cette convers

J'ai essayé d'être le plus compréhensible ce qui est très dur chez moi 

Bon j'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Kisous 

Merci pour les revieuws….

Sylvia

Conversation avec Dumby

-Je suis sur que tu as quelques questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-En effet Professeur

-Vas – y, posent-les moi et j'essaierai de te répondre le plus précisément.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que je ne vais plus jamais aller vivre chez les Dursley ?

-Mais bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit innocenté, tu vivras au Château pendant les vacances. Tu seras sous ma tutelle jusqu'à l'acquittement de Sirius.

-Merci Professeur de faire tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Mais de rien mon petit. Mais stp appele moi Albus ou grand-père. Je n'aime pas quand on m'appele Professeur…

Harry était tout étonné et regarda Dumbledore avec la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Albus, son Grand-père ? ? ? Impossible. Il voulait en être certain.

-Vou….Vous êtes mon grand-père ? ? ? 

-Oui Harry, c'est exact.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit auparavant et m'avoir envoyé chez les Dursley ? Vous êtes mon grand-père. C'est vous qui auriez du avoir ma garde quand j'étais petit. Non ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que sinon nous aurions eu, tous les deux, certains problèmes avec les élèves et certaines personnes. Prenons les Serpentards comme exemple. S'ils le savaient, ils auraient essayé de te faire commettre une grosse faute et j'aurai du te renvoyer ce que je n'aurais jamais fait evidemment.

-Merci… grand-pére…

-J'aurais tellement voulu te garder avec moi mais c'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses dans le monde des sorciers où tu es un héros. Je suis sûr que maintenant tu as déjà des problèmes avec cette célébrité. Non ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans qu'il y ait des gens qui veulent me serrer la main. Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça !

-Je te comprends. Je suis aussi passé par-là ainsi que James.

-Ah bon, papa aussi ?

-Bien sûr il avait tout pour lui et beaucoup de gens voulaient devenir son ami. Bon revenons à notre sujet. Si j'avais su que tu dormais dans un plaquard, je t'aurai directement pris en charge à Poudlard. Mais je ne l'ai appris que quand tu avais 11ans et que tu allais rentrer à Poudlard.

Albus arborait une expréssion atristée et dégouté par le traitement d'Harry par ces foutus moldus.

-Ce n'est rien Grand-père et c'est comme ça. A la fin je m'y étais habitué… 

-Maintenant changeons de sujet stp. Comme tu es la proie de Voldemort, je voudrais que tu passes ton permis de transplanage. Le ministére m'a accordé une autorisation pour toi. Tu as de la chance, Harry !

-Quoi ? Transplaner ? Vous pensez que j'y arriverai ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour mon âge ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer Harry. Evidemment que tu arriveras ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon petit-fils !

Harry rigola de la remarque de son grand-père.

-Ne sens-tu pas depuis ce matin qu'une force grandit en toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop occupé par mon départ et les blagues de ce matin.

-Concentre-toi un peu fiston et puis je suis sur que tu la sentiras.

Harry fit ce que Albus demandait. Après quelques minutes de concentration, il sentit un flue dans ses veines qu'il n'avait jamais senties auparavant. Il se sentit tout d'un coup plus fort que d'habitude. 

-C'est vrai, vous avez… Tu as tout à fait raison. Mes pouvoirs ont augmenté ! Mais comment le sais-tu ? 

-C'est une des caractéristiques des descendants de Godric Gryffondor. J'ai eu la même chose que toi quand j'avais quinze ans. Mais c'est il y a longtemps ! Tous les descendants de Gryffondor recoivent leurs pouvoirs à 15ans. Ils doivent égalemment l'apprendre seulement ce jour-là.

Harry avait des difficultées à avaler sa salive. C'était la deuxième grande nouvelle qu'Harry apprenait en à peine 10 minutes. D'abord il était le petit-fils de Dumbledore et puis il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Je suis le descendant de Gryffondor, vous …euh…tu en es sûr ?

-Mais bien sûr. Ton père l'était aussi et moi aussi. Est-ce que quand tu as acheté ta baguette, les étincelles étaient rouges et or ?

-Oui c'est juste.

-Est-ce que tu sais que tous les 1000 ans un héritier nait ?

-Euh non mais si vous le dites, je te crois.

-Tu as tiré l'épée de Gryffondor dans le choixpeau magique. Tu as toutes les caractéristiques d'un vrai Gryffondor. On pourrait presque dire que tu as le même caractère que Gryffondor. Grâce à tous ces indices, j'ai su que tu étais son vrai héritier.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Pourquoi toutes des choses bizarres doivent m'arriver ? Je ne peux pas être un sorcier normal non ?

-Non Harry, tu es né avec un grand destin et je suis très fier que tu sois mon petit-fils. Tu accompliras de grandes choses dans ta vie. Godric a cachait une chambre secrète dans le château comme un peu celle de Serpentard. Seul son véritable héritier pourra la trouver. A toi de la chercher. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te couvrir pendant tes escapades nocturnes si tu te fais prendre. Même si tu dis que c'est pour trouver la chambre de Godric.

-Ca c'est simpa ! Mais de toute façon je ne me ferai jamais pincer ! 

Tous les 2 rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes

-Bon maintenant parlons d'autre chose. Tu vas passer toutes tes vacances ici, au château. Je veux également que tu suives des cours de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) approfondis. Toutes tes matininées seront occupées par ses cours mais l'après-midi tu seras libre. As-tu questions ?

-Qui sera mon professeur ?

-Tu en auras quatre, mais pas tous en même tems naturellement. Le professeur Rogue va t'enseigner le transplanage. Je veux n'entendre aucune remarque déplaisante. Si j'en entends une, tu va souffrir avec moi pendant mes cours. Tu auras également Sirius et Rémus qui vont t'enseigner. Je veux que tu t'y donnes à fond, Harry. C'est très important pour toi. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui, professeur… 

-Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de t'offrir ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Harry prit le cadeau des mains de Dumbledore en le remerciant et l'ouvrit.

-Encore des livres ! , ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamé Harry. Au moins je sais quoi faire quand je m'ennuierai !

En effet, Harry avait reçu 2 livres : " Créer les sorts et les contre-sorts " et " L'héritier de Gryffondor "

-Je veux que tu luses attentivement ses 2 livres. " L'héritier de Gryffondor " est un livre qu'on passe de père en fils à l'âge de 15ans. Fais-y bien attention. C'est le seul exemplaire qu'il existe dans le monde. Bon voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Ton premier cours commencera demain à 9h avec Séverus Rogue. Maintenant, tu peux y aller.

-Merci beaucoup grand-père. A tantôt. Ah oui ! juste une petite question. Est-ce que Hagrid est de retour ?

-Non mon enfant. Mais il doit normalement rentrer dans une semaine.

-D'accord merci.

Harry descendit les escaliers et décida d'aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

" Et merde…je n'ai pas le mot de passe "se dit-il en arrivant devant la grosse dame.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? , Demanda la grosse dame. Je n'ai jamais eu d'élève pendant les vacances.

-Je vais très bien, lui répondit Harry. Mais j'ai un problème, je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

-C'est tout à fait normal mon petit. C'est toi qui dois choisir.

-Ah ! D'accord… Alors lemot de passe sera…mmh… Voldemort est une pauf tache ! ! ! Au moins, je serais sûr que presque personne n'entrera dans la salle commune.

-Vas-y entre mon petit

-Merci 

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et fût heureux de retrouver le tour des Gryffondors, sa maison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. 

Normalement vous n'aurez pas de nouvelle de moi pendant 2semaines plus ou moins car mes parents m'envoient en stage de langues en Hollande (Pays-Bas) Youpie…. :S

Enfin bon je ne sais pas si je pourrais utiliser l'ordi la-bas.

Alors ne vous inquietez si vous ne trouvez pas de nouveaux chap

Merci pour tout les reviews

Merci bcp

Kisous 

A+

Syl


	4. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Hello ! ! !

Et oui c'est moi après 3 semaines d'absence…

Bon j'ai enfin décidé de continuer à taper à l'ordi le texte.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'aie pris à l'écrire normalement j'aurai pu le faire il y a longtemps mais je n'arrive jamais à me décider de taper le texte. 

J'ai aussi un petit problème.

Je n'arrive pas à me décider d'un prénom pour une fille.

Je voudrais trouver un prénom où il est facile de donner un beau petit surnom d'amour :D

Donner moi quelque idée ca serait vraiment simpa… J 

Je voudrais spécialement remercier Lunicorne car c'est grâce à elle que je me suis décidé d'écrire ce chapitre.

Maintenant je vais répondre aux quelques revieuws que j'ai reçu.

coccinelle-rouge13 : Merci beaucoup. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas encore du Rogue dedans. C'est pour le prochain chapitre.

Kyzara : Et oui Harry se rebelle et je trouve ça très bien. Ca ressemble un peu Sirius que j'aime beaucoup à cause de toutes ses farces avec James. Ca me ressemble beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à rester une heure sans parler et rire. Suis une vraie pipelette ! ! ! Merci pour ta revieuw ( je sais pas si c'est masculien ou féminien….)

Leweasley : Hello toi ! ! Merci pour ta revieuw. Alors là, je ne sais pas s'il y a un tournoi quiddich inter-école mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Je verrai bien quand j'écrirais. Continue à me donner quelques bonnes idées. C'est hyper simpa.

Lunicorne : Merci pour tes revieuws… Mon voyage aux Pays-Bas s'est très bien passer. Mais c'était très chiant de ne pas avoir d'ordi. Si j'en avais un, j'aurais sûrement écrit quelques chapitres mais bon, c'est comme ca ! ! ! Et grâce à toi je n'ai pas oublier ma fic ! ! ! Merci bcp……

Bon voici mon chapitre tant attendu. :S

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard

(P.S. : je remet les dernière phrase du 3e chapitre pour que vous vous paumez pas….)

__

" Et merde…je n'ai pas le mot de passe "se dit-il en arrivant devant la grosse dame. "

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? , Demanda la grosse dame. Je n'ai jamais eu d'élève pendant les vacances.

-Je vais très bien, lui répondit Harry. Mais j'ai un problème, je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

-C'est tout à fait normal mon petit. C'est toi qui dois choisir.

-Ah ! D'accord… Alors le mot de passe sera…mmh… Voldemort ! ! ! Au moins, je serais sûr que presque personne n'entrera dans la salle commune.

-Vas-y entre mon petit

-Merci 

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et fût heureux de retrouver le tour des Gryffondors, sa maison.

__

" Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire tout seul dans cet immense château ? se demanda-t-il. J'ai trouvé ! ! ! Je vais explorer le château et peut-être continuer la carte des maraudeurs si je trouve quelque chose de nouveau. "

Il courut jusqu'à son dortoir en faisant un cri de guerre. Il était tout excité par ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs et sortit en courant de la salle commune. Il ne mit pas sa cape car il l'avait pris seulement s'il avait des ennuis. Il parcourut pas mal de couloirs avant de pénétrer dans un qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il parla avec tout les portraits espérant que ceux-ci cache un passage ou une chambre secrète. Il commençait à perdre patience quand il arriva devant une portrait d'une fille d'environ 25ans.

-Bonjour, chère demoiselle. Comment allez-vous ? Dit-il d'un ton charmeur. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Merci, très cher. Je me porte à merveille. Mon prénom est Ania. Et vous ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant sa voix charmeuse.

-Je me nomme Harry Potter mais nommé moi comme vous voulez ma Aniadoré ( Comment trouvez-vous cela ? ? ? C'est presque Ania adoré…) Cachez-vous quelque chose derrière votre adorable et magnifique silhouette ?

Harry avait décidé d'utiliser son charme cette année. 

Il employait la méthode de Sirius : galanterie et charme…

-Bien sur que je garde une pièce et même plusieurs…ry (petit surnom d'Harry). Voulez-vous entrer ry ?

-Oui avec plaisir ma Aniadoré. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que je puisse entrer ? Un Baisemain ? 

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il mit sa parole à exécution.

-Pour rentrer dans cet appartement, vous devrez me baisser la main et murmurer mon surnom dans mon oreille gauche.

-D'accord ma Aniadorée.

Sur cette parole, elle le laissa entrer.

Harry fut stupéfait quand il entra dans la pièce. Comment était-ce possible qu'une pièce aussi grandiose pouvait-elle ne pas être occuper ?

En effet, le salon, la première pièce quand on entre, avait des murs bordeaux foncé avec un mobilier en bois de chêne. Tout cela ressemblait à un décor d'un ancien château. 

Harry se promena dans l'appartement en étant de plus en plus émerveillé en découvrant la splendeur de celui-ci.

Ce petit appartement qui n'était pas si petit que ça quand même, possédaient 8 pièces : le salon, trois chambres à coucher avec d'immenses lits, deux salles de bain, une bibliothèque et une salle à manger.

La bibliothèque était immense mais ne possédait toutefois pas encore beaucoup de livres. 

" Tiens, se dit Harry, Hermione aura de la place pour mettre tous les livres qu'elle lit… "

Harry décida d'abord de nettoyer un peu l'appartement. 

Il prit sa baguette et prononça " STOPPOUSIERA " _(il fallait bien trouvez un nom pour ce sort :S)_

Alors qu'il finissait à peine de dire la formule, tous les meubles brillaient comme s'ils étaient nouveaux. 

Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre et fut stupéfait de l'heure qu'il lut. Il était l'heure du déjeuner. 

Il se dépêcha de sortir et promit à Aniadorée de revenir le plutôt possible.

Arriver devant la grande salle, il essaya d'entrer discrètement mais son grand-père ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

-Entre Harry et vient t'asseoir à coté de moi !

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui en lui faisant un sourire excepté Rogue puisque celui-ci ne sait pas sourire (LOL… ! ! !)

-Alors fiston, qu'as-tu fait avant de venir ici ? 

-J'ai commencé à lire " L'histoire de Poudlard " qu'Hermione m'a offert. Mais le problème c'est que j'étais fatigué et je me suis endormi à peine la première ligne lue.

Harry ne voulait que personne ne sache ce qu'il voulait faire à part ces amis et donc il avait décidé de mentir à tout le monde et surtout à son grand-père !

-Que comptes-tu faire cette après-midi ?

-Je pense que je vais aller jouer au Quiddich. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus monté sur un balai. Je vais essayer d'en profiter le plus ces vacances. Pour une fois que je peux voler pendant les grandes vacances, je ne vais pas me gêner !

-D'accord mais soit prudent et ne sort pas du terrain de Quiddich. Je ne veux pas ramasser mon petit-fils à la petite cuillère.

-Eh grand-père ! Je pense que je sais quand même voler !

-Oui oui c'est ce qu'on dit tout le temps…

En voyant la tête d'Harry, tout le monde rigola et ils furent vite rejoint par Harry.

Après le repas, Harry passa 4 bonnes heures sur son balai à faire des péripéties et des courses avec les oiseaux fautent de partenaires. 

Puis il rentra à la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre une douche et se changer après avoir transpirer.

Il décida de retourner voir Ania et son appartement. Il prit les livres que Sirius lui avait offerts, les farces et attrapes des jumeaux et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il mit cette fois-ci directement sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore trouve la pièce qu'il avait trouvée.

Arriver dans sa " chambre secrète ", il s'installa sur le lit de la chambre aux murs rouges et commença à lire : " Le livre des maraudeurs ". Il lut avec concentration parce il voulait faire une blague à toute l'école le jour de la rentrée. Cette année, il avait vraiment envi de s'éclater en faisant des blagues et en devenant un maraudeur à part entière.

__

" Je suis sûr que Ron sera d'accord directement, pensa-t-il Mais Hermione je ne suis pas sûr car maintenant elle est préfète et va vouloir suivre le règlement. Enfin bon, on verra… Je vais d'abord aller à Près-au-Lard pour faire des provisions demain après-midi. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Ron de venir avec moi… "

En effet, le livre parlait de toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faites et tous les astuces pour réussir une blague parfaitement. 

Harry passa tout son après-midi à lire ce livre et à dresser une liste du matériel qu'il devrait acheter demain pour réussir une attrape. Cela lui prit un bon moment car celle-ci étaient très longue.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Cette fois-ci, il arriva dans les premiers dans la grande salle. Le dîner se passa sans problème. 

Harry alla directement au lit car Sirius et Remus ne devaient arriver que demain. Celui-ci s'endormit rapidement…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Donnez-moi votre avis grâce aux revieuw 

Merci beaucoup

Kisous 

Sylvia


	5. Premier cours personnel

4 Premier cours personnel :  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à 6h30. Comme il était encore tôt, il se décida de lire le livre reçu par Dumbledore: « l'héritier de Gryffondor ». Il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il sursauta de surprise quand son réveil sonna 8h. Il s'habilla en triple vitesse pour pouvoir écrire une lettre à ses deux amis avant d'aller manger  
  
Salut vous deux, Alors comment ça va depuis que je vous ai laissé à la gare ? Moi très bien ! Depuis le début de l'été j'ai eu plein de surprise mais je vais les garder pour moi jusque quand je vous verrai et ensemble !! J'adore vous faire attendre. ( Pour le restant de l'été, je vais vivre à Poudlard ainsi que les étés prochain. Je trouve ça génial. J'ai ainsi le temps de continuer et d'améliorer la carte des Maraudeurs. En fait, je vous envoies cette lettre surtout pour vous faire voir trépigner d'impatience mais aussi pour vous demander quand on pourrait se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse ou également ici même au Château.  
Affectueusement  
Harry  
  
Il donnait les deux lettres à Hedwige qui s'envola directement « posté » ses lettres. Vers 8h30, il descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. 30 minutes plus tard, quand il se fut régalé de ces mets délicieux, il attendit Rogue.  
  
Avec 5 minutes de retard, celui-ci arriva en compagnie Dumbledore. Son grand-père lui sourit et sortit sa baguette. Puis il commença toute une litanie en une langue incompréhensible. Après cela, il partit sans toutefois avoir lancé un Bon cours.  
  
Bonjour Potter, dit d'une voix mielleuse le professeur Rogue Bonjour Professeur, bien dormi ?  
  
Harry lui posa cette question pas par politesse mais seulement pour l'ennuyer un peu car ça se voyait qu'il avait très mal dormi.  
  
Oui, très bien. Cesse de bavardage maintenant. Nous allons directement commencer les cours. En premier lieu, pour transplaner, il faut que vous connaissez le lieu où vous voulez vous trouvez ou bien la personne avec qui vous voulez être. Pour cela, vous devez vous concentrer fortement à l'apprentissage. Par la suite, cela viendra presque automatiquement. Ensuite, vous visualisez l'endroit ou la personne désirée. Enfin, vous devez essayer d'imaginer votre corps transplaner. C'est cette partie qui est la plus difficile et la plupart des gens ne réussissent pas à cette partie. Bon je vais vous montrer comment les gens transplanent. Et peut- être vous faire éprouver la sensation du transplanage. Cela dépendra de vous.Si vous avez des questions Potter, vous me les poserez après la petite démonstration. D'accord Professeur  
  
Rogue transplana à l'autre bout de la grande salle et puis revient à l'endroit où il se trouvait 1 minute auparavant.  
  
Bon maintenant tenez bien ma main.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rogue attrapa la main d'Harry et transplana. Quand ils eurent transplanés dans les cachots de Poudlard, Rogue retrouva un Harry rayonnant.  
  
Pourquoi souriez-vous aussi bêtement Potter ? Parce que, voyez vous Professeur, j'ai enfin trouvé un moment de transport sorcier qui me plait. Le portoloin me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir et la poudre des Cheminettes m'a également porté malheur. La première fois que je l'ai employé pour aller au Chemin de Tr averse, j'ai mal prononcé le nom et je me suis retrouvé dans l'Allée des Aubrumes. Heureusement que Hagrid m'y a retrouvé.  
  
Rogue, qui personne ne voyait jamais sourire, était mort de rire. Harry, quand à lui, était complètement stupéfié de voir son professeur rire.  
  
Vous savez Potter, vous êtes marrant quand vous le voulez. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un se retrouvant dans un mauvais endroit par la poudre des Cheminettes. Ben, maintenant vous en connaissez un, Professeur. Effectivement, bon maintenant retournons à notre point de départ.  
  
Il lui reprit la main et transplana dans la grande salle. Il effraya au passage quelques elfs de maison qui étaient en train de nettoyer la salle.  
  
Excusez nous de vous avoir déranger mes sires, dirent les elfes. Ce n'est rien, continuez comme si on n'était pas là. Nous n'avons besoin que très peu de place. N'est-ce pas Professeur ? Oui, oui Potter à raison, parvient à dire Rogue. Maintenant Potter, avez- vous des questions à poser ? Effectivement oui professeur. Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez transplaner dans l'école ? D'après « L'histoire de Poudlard », il est stipulé qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'école. Je vois que vous avez bien commencé de lire ce livre. Le professeur Dumbledore, comme tous les précédents directeurs, connaît une formule qui permet de transplaner seulement dans Poudlard. Mais il est impossible de transplaner de l'extérieur à Poudlard. On arrive toujours à la barrière de protection. Quand vous serez transplané, vous pourrez essayer si l'envie vous démanche. Bon je vais vous laissez essayer. Quand vous aurez réussi, venez dans mon bureau me voir. D'accord Professeur et merci beaucoup pour cette leçon très instructive. De rien. A tantôt Potter  
  
Sur ce, il disparu dans un « pop » et Harry se retrouva seul dans la grande salle.  
  
« Bon, il faut que je me concentre. Ça a l'air facile quand on le dit, mais c'est plus vite dit que fait. Je ne dois plus penser aux blagues sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. »  
  
Après 30 minutes de concentration et de visualisation de la porte de la grande salle, il sentit son corps « s'envoler » et ensuite « atterrir ». Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva juste devant la porte.  
  
« Youpie. J'ai réussi. Maintenant il faut que je retourne où j'étais. »  
  
Il se concentra mais cette fois-ci ne prit seulement 1 minute pour transplaner à l'endroit ou il se trouvait 5 minutes auparavant. Il fit quelques allers-retours de la porte à la table des professeurs. Puis il pensa au dortoir des garçons dans la tour des Gryffondors et s'y retrouva directement. Il se déplaça dans tout le collège en transplanant et après 30 minutes de pratique, il se décida enfin d'aller chez le Professeur Rogue. Quand celui-ci vit Harry, il eut un moment de stupéfaction mais se reprit rapidement.  
  
Pour passer votre permis, Potter, des balises sont placées tous les jours à différents endroits dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Vous devez les trouver vous- même et transplanez juste à coté de celles-ci. Je vous donne la liste des balises. Comment seriez-vous que j'y serais arrivé ? Dés que vous arrivez à une balise, un tampon se met directement sur un papier qui se trouve tout chez moi. Si vous ratez une, vous devez recommencer un autre jour votre permis D'accord professeur. Puis-je avoir la liste svp ? Tenez. Merci professeur A tout de suite  
  
Sur ce il transplana tout près de la barrière anti-transplanage.  
  
« Bon voyons cette liste :  
1° Porte d'entrée de la cabane hurlante à Près-à-Lard.  
2° Toilette du Chaudron Baveur.  
3° Quai 9 ¾ gare King Cross  
4° Cours de Big Ben  
5° Porte d'entrée du bâtiment du Ministère  
6° Gobelin à coté de la porte de Gringotts.  
  
Il arriva sans problème à toutes les balises et 10 minutes plus tard reviens au Château.  
  
Rogue venait à sa rencontre.  
  
Félicitation Potter. Vous avez réussi votre permis de transplanage en 10 minutes et 5 secondes. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau pour vous donner votre permis. Je dois l'avouer Potter, je suis impressionné par la précession et la vitesse de votre apprentissage. Ok, j'y fonce. Merci professeur.  
  
Harry transplana directement au coté de son grand-père.  
  
Bravo gamin. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu vois que j'avais raison ! J'en étais sûr que tu n'aurais eu aucun problème pour transplaner. Merci Bonpapa Je vais te donner quelques consignes car je sais que tu auras envie de sortir, d'aller voir tes amis. Tu peux aller chez les Weasley et les Granger. Leurs maisons sont pourvues de protection anti-transplanage. Tu peux également aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Prés-à-Lard. Si j'entends que tu as été dans d'autres endroits, ce qui ne sera pas très difficile vu ta célébrité, tu ne pourras plus sortir pendant toutes les vacances. Je veux que tu rentres tous les soirs pour dîner et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des bétisses. C'est compris ? Bien sûr grand-père. Mais pourquoi faire des bêtises ? Je n'en fais presque jamais. J'avoue que j'enfreint souvent le règlement mais ce n'est pas pour faire des bêtises, c'est plutôt pour sauver le monde sorcier et moldu.  
  
Harry avait dit tout cela en ayant pris un air angélique.  
  
Mais oui, c'est ça. Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu ressembles vraiment de plus en plus à ton père. Il prenait toujours cette air là quand on lui parlait de ses bêtises.  
  
Harry fût très content d'entendre ça. Il adorait qu'on le compare à Cornedrue, son père.  
  
Maintenant tu as ta journée de cours puisque tes cours sont finis. Je voudrais aussi te féliciter pour autre chose fiston. Pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour avoir tes félicitations grand-père ? Tu as su faire rire Séverus. Je ne l'avais pas vu rire comme ça depuis je ne sais combien d'année. Ben à vrai dire je ne pensais pas que ça allait le faire rire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec ces foutus cheminées. Bon c'est bon. Tu peux partir maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir manger à l'école ce midi mais sois de retour à 7heure car je veux que tu sois là pour accueillir ton parrain et Remus. Tu as bien compris ? Oui, oui. Je ne suis pas si con à ce que je sache ! A Tantôt grand-père. Passe une bonne journée. Toi de même fiston.  
  
Harry se précipita dans les escaliers de peur d'entendre encore des conseils de son grand-père pour la journée. Il courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor en se maudissant de n'avoir pas transplaner. Il prit sa bourse d'argent et sa longue liste de course pour les blagues. Il alla calmement en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dans ...  
  
Pour avoir la suite vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais les professeurs nous ont donné énormément de boulot et dés que j'avais du temps libre, je lisais les fics des autres auteurs. Je ne sais pas quand je vais taper le prochain chapitre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu Kisous Sylvia 


	6. Jounée de folie

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling mais l'histoire oui ainsi que les 2 nouveaux personnages. Bisous Sylvia

****

Journée de folie

Harry se précipita dans les escaliers de peur d'entendre encore des conseils de son grand-père pour la journée. Il courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor en se maudissant de n'avoir pas transplaner. Il prit sa bourse d'argent et sa longue liste de course pour les blagues. Il alla calmement en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dans la cuisine des Weasley. 

Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, se retourna en entendant le POP du transplanage et sursauta en voyant Harry.

-Oh Harry mon chéri, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis si contente de te voir 

-Moi de même Madame Weasley. J'adore venir chez vous ! 

-Voyons Harry, ne m'appelle plus madame Weasley mais Molly 

-D'accord Molly. Comment allez-vous ? 

-Très bien mais arrête également de me vouvoyer stp. En fait comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? 

-En transplanant. Je viens juste d'acquérir mon permis aujourd'hui ! 

-Mais c'est magnifique Harry ! Mais n'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir et savoir transplaner ? Enfin bon, promet moi une chose seulement. En fait plutôt deux. Tout d'abord sois prudent et ne fais pas de bêtise! Ensuite, quand tu transplanes, arrive dans le jardin sinon je mourrais avant l'heure. 

-D'accord Molly. En fait, je viens chercher Ron. Est-ce qu'il peut aller avec moi sur le chemin de Traverse ? 

-Bien sûr Harry chéri mais faite attention et surtout pas de bêtise ! ! ! 

-D'accord je promets enfin on essaiera. 

Harry fila vers la chambre de Ron ou il entra sans toquer. Ron était couché sur son lit en train de lire des B. D. Tandis que dans la chambre d'à côté, celle des jumeaux, on entendait régulièrement des explosions. 

-Salut Ron, ça va ? 

Ron sursauta en entendant Harry parler. 

Et un de plus ! ! ! pensa Harry

-Harry, ne m'effraie plus jamais sinon t'auras plus de tête! A part ça, ça va bien même si je m'embête un peu et toi? 

-Moi aussi mais c'est pourquoi je suis venu te chercher. Viens, on va au chemin de Traverse. Ta mère nous a donné l'autorisation. Je t'expliquerai tout en route si tu veux. 

-D'accord, je vois que tu as tout préparé! On demande aux jumeaux de venir avec nous ou pas? 

-Non, je ne préfère pas. On y va en couple… Tu comprendras tout tantôt…

-Sur cette parole, Harry lui fit un sourire espiègle.

-D'accord mon chéri allons-y!

Ron lui prit le bras et commença à marcher vers les escaliers quand Harry décida de transplaner directement sur le chemin de Traverse. 

-Mais comment… comment as tu fais ça? On ne peut pas transplaner avant d'avoir 18 ans et son permis!!! 

-Effectivement je n'ai pas 18 ans mais j'ai reçu mon permis depuis hier! 

-Mais comment as-tu pu l'avoir? 

-Ben c'est un des avantages d'être de le "survivant" 

-Bon tu m'expliqueras tout en détails en marchant!! 

-Vas-y explique-moi pourquoi nous sommes venus au Chemin de Traverse. 

-D'accord on voit que tu es curieux… 

-Eh c'est pas gentil ça. C'est toi qui es hyper curieux. Prenons en première, tu voulais savoir ce que cachait Touffu puis en deuxième 

-C'est bon, j'avoue, je suis plus curieux que toi. C'est bon comme ça ? Je ne veux pas entendre toutes mes prouesses! 

-OK c'est bon. Monsieur est devenu orgueilleux! Tu as changé. 

-Mais non Ron, c'était seulement pour rigoler. Bon je t'explique pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. Sniffle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire un livre: "Le livre des maraudeurs". J'ai commencé à le lire et je l'ai trouvé super. Il y a toutes les blagues qu'ils ont faites Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas continuer l'œuvre des maraudeurs en écrivant nos blagues dans le livre. 

-Harry, c'est vraiment la meilleure idée que j'ai entendue depuis des siècles. Mais pourquoi sommes nous venu au Chemin de Traverse? 

-Mais pour acheter les ingrédients, gros benêt. Où veux-tu trouver cela autre part qu'ici? 

-Tu as raison, allons-y. En fait, est-ce que tu crois que Mione sera d'accord de participer aux blagues? 

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense et j'espère qu'elle le voudra.

Ils passèrent 3 heures à acheter les ingrédients et les farces et attrapes pour leurs blagues.

-Harry, arrête de sourire, presque toutes les filles du chemin de Traverse te regardent ou nous suivent!

En effet, il y avait un groupe de 20 filles qui les suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Chaudron Baveur.

-Mais c'est le but, mon très cher Ron. 

-Hein? Je te comprends vraiment plus 

-Viens Ron, je dois aller acheter des nouvelles robes

Ils entrèrent chez Mme Guipure: prêt à porter

-Ron, choisis-toi 2 robes, je te les offre. Et ne dis rien. Je veux que mon meilleur ami ait autant de succès que moi. 

-Merci Harry, mais tu sais qu'il ne fait pas. 

-Tt tt…, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, ne rouspète pas! Prend ça comme cadeau pour les 4 années d'amitié et d'aventures que tu as vécut avec moi au péril de ta vie et pour les suivantes.

Harry choisit une robe rouge avec toutes les coutures en or, une autre blanche avec les coutures bleues nuit, l'avant dernière vert émeraude et enfin une bleu nuit.

-Harry, aide moi stp. Je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir! 

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi mes robes mais les filles qui sont agroupées devant la fenêtre. Essaie les et montres toi aux filles. Je te dirai alors si tu dois la prendre ou pas. N'oublie surtout pas de sourire!

Ron essaya une verte mais celle-ci jurait de trop avec ses cheveux. Toutes les filles firent une grimace en le voyant comme ça. Il faut l'avouer que cet été, Ron avait pris quelques centimètres et développé ses muscles. Il était devenu un assez bon mec…

-Surtout pas celle-là! Essaie la robe marron. 

-D'accord chef.

Il fit en même temps un salut militaire qui fit rire bêtement les filles agroupées devant la vitrine. Quand Ron ressortit de la cabine avec la robe marron, toutes les filles avaient la bouche ouverte (_Façon de parler…!)_

-Ron, prend celle-là. On dirait que la plupart des filles vont tomber dans les pommes !!!

Ron et Harry s'amusèrent des figures des filles. Ensuite Ron repartit essayer la même robe bleu nuit qu'Harry. Celle-ci lui allait également à merveille.

-Viens, je vais payer. Comme on a des nouvelles robes, je ne vois l'intérêt de les laisser dans un sac. Mettons directement une de celle que je viens d'acheter. Tu mets la robe marron et moi la verte. D'accord? 

-Sans problème chef! En fait est-ce que ma mère t'a dit à quelle heure il fallait que je rentre? 

-Euh non, je n'ai pas demandé. De toute façon, on mange ici. Tu as vu l'heure! Il est 13heures. Ta famille a sûrement déjà mangé! 

-Oki, on va manger au Chaudron Baveur mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui paie!

Ils sortirent et allèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Ils mangèrent un "croc - sorcier" et burent une bière au beurre.

-Ça te dirait d'aller à Prés-à-Lard parce que je commence à étouffer ici avec toutes ses filles! 

-Ah ça, c'est de ta faute mais je veux bien. 

-Viens, suis-moi.

Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes. Dés qu'ils furent hors de vision de tout le monde, il prit la main de Ron et transplana.

-Viens-on va s'acheter des bonbons et puis on va à Poudlard si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment. 

-C'est hyper bien mais il faut s'acheter beaucoup de bonbons!

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire devant la gourmandise et le visage de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras tous les bonbons que tu veux! Ils ne vont pas disparaître tout d'un coup. Ah oui, je veux aussi faire une provision de bière au beurre pour notre salle secrète. 

-Notre salle secrète? 

-Et oui, c'est une salle rien qu'à nous où on pourra préparer nos blagues. Je l'ai trouvé quand je me promenais dans le château et flirtais avec les tableaux pour savoir s'ils cachaient quelque chose. 

-Franchement mon vieux, tu m'étonneras toujours! Draguer des tableaux et puis quoi encore! 

-Tu te tairas quand tu verras l'appartement qu'Aniadorée, c'est le surnom que j'ai donné au tableau, cache. Il est grandiose et magnifique. 

-Ok, j'achète les bonbons pendant que toi, tu achètes disons 50 bouteilles de bière au beurre. 

-À tout de suite et ne mange pas tout stp. 

-D'accord.

Harry et Ron se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. 15 minutes plus tard, leurs emplettes étaient faites. Ils prirent le passage secret de chez Honeydukke pour aller à Poudlard. Harry se servit de la carte pour voir si aucun professeur ne traînait dans les parages. Ils transplanèrent juste devant la tour des Gryffondor. La grosse dame sursauta mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Le mot de passe stp mon chéri 

-Voldemort, dit Harry

À l'entende du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ron tressaillit.

-Tu es complètement taré Harry, personne ne voudra entrer dans la tour si tu laisses ce mot de passe. 

-C'est le but Ron. Je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange. Je suis déjà en train de préparer notre première blague! En plus, il ne faut pas craindre un nom car alors, le sorcier se croit encore plus puissant. 

-C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as pas été éduqué dans la peur de Tu-sais-qui! 

-Je le sais bien mais une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes: Voldemort est un gros con, un gros nul. Il déteste les sorciers ayant du sang impur alors que son père était un moldu. Oh, le con!

Harry avait déballé ça d'une traite puis commença à chanter toujours les mêmes paroles: "Voldemort est un gros con..." Chaque fois que Harry disait le nom du "gros con", Ron tressaillait mais vers la fin, il prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter avec Harry. 2 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux pliés en deux tellement ils riaient.

-C'est vrai Harry, tu as raison. Voldemort est un débile. Je sens que cette chanson va souvent revenir à la maison. 

-J'espère que les autres vont suivre ton exemple et ne plus craindre ce nom. Bon maintenant, si je te montrais notre pièce secrète. Il faudra aussi que l'on trouve un nom pour notre groupe mais pour cela, on attend Hermione. 

-Tout à fait raison. En tout cas, je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment. Maintenant allons visiter cet appartement.

Tout en marchant, ils continuèrent à parler.

-J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait répertorier tous les élèves de Poudlard et mettre à coté de chaque nom, leur photo et peut-être un surnom pour certain. Par exemple pour Malfoy, c'est la fouine rebondissante! 

-Ouais ça serait pas mal mais le problème est que ça va nous prendre un temps fou; 

-Peut-être mais si chacun fait une maison et puis que tous ensemble, on fait Gryffondor, on aura sûrement fini avant Noël. Ça je peux te l'affirmer. En tout cas moi je prends Serpentard! 

-Et moi, Poufsouffle. Et donc Mione fera Serdaigle enfin si elle veut bien… 

-Pendant ces vacances, je vais aller chercher à la bibliothèque s'il n'y a pas un livre sur les élèves de Poudlard. Quant à toi, tu peux essayer de trouver des blagues et de commencer le répertoire. Mais fait attention, personne ne doit savoir!!! À quelle date Hermione arrive chez toi? 

-Nous allons le 20 août au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures. 

-D'accord, je serais là. Mais cet été, tu devras me supporter puisque pour préparer nos blagues, on devra se voir souvent! Environ 3 fois par semaine, ça ne te dérange pas? 

-Non, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ca sera génial, je le sens. Au moins on mettra en commun ce qu'on a trouvé et en plus je m'échappe de la maison. Trop bien!

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau qui cachait leur salle secrète.

-Bonjour ma très chère Aniadorée, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? 

-Très bien mon cher Ry… Qui est ce jeune homme à côté de vous? 

-Ron Weasley pour vous servir Aniadorée!

Ron avait dit tout cela en faisant une courbette. Il avait décidé d'entrer dans le petit jeu d'Harry et il fallait l'avouer, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Harry fit un baisemain à Aniadorée et chuchota le mot de passe dans l'oreille de celle-ci.

Quand ils furent enfin à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ron, tu fais ça très bien. Je sens que les filles, cette année, vont en voir de toutes les couleurs! Mais je pense que tu as quelqu'un en vue, n'est ce pas Ron? 

-Moi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Pas du tout…

Il avait dit tout cela un peu trop vite et il rougissait également

-Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis le Roi d'Espagne! Allez, avoue que tu es amoureux d'Hermione! 

-Tu vas me laisser en paix! Bon ok j'avoue, je l'aime. Tu es content? Mais toi, aimes-tu Cho? 

-Laisse-moi réfléchir! Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'était en quelque sorte mon premier amour! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir draguer toutes les filles que je veux. Quant à toi, tu dois draguer et flirter avec Hermione… 

-C'est ça donne-moi des conseils… Tu ne sais rien de l'amour. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille! 

-D'accord j'arrête! Alors comment trouves-tu l'appartement? 

-Il est vraiment génial. Et si on rangeait les courses sur ces étagères? Est-ce que tu as pensé à mettre une protection sur l'appartement pour que Dumbledore ne nous surveille pas? Tu sais très bien qu'il voie toujours tout ce que l'on fait. Et cette fois-ci je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'il nous surveille!!! 

-Tu as tout à fait raison Ron. J'y avais pensé mais j'ai complètement oublié de le faire. Prend ce livre à ta droite et regarde à la 5e page. Normalement le sortilège se trouve à cette page. 

-Le sortilège est: **anti-survellante om appartemente** _( dsl je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…)_. On le dit ensemble pour que le sort soit plus puissant, d'accord? 

-Ok à 3. 1…2…3. 

****

-Anti-survellante om appartemente, dirent-ils en cœur. 

-Tu crois que ça a réussi Harry? 

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de transplaner à côté de toi de l'extérieur.

Harry sortit de la pièce et pensa ensuite très fort à Ron. Il fût incapable de le trouver et de transplaner à côté de lui. Il rentra dans l'appartement. 

-C'est bon Ron, on a réussi. Je n'arrive pas à transplaner à côté de toi lorsque tu es dans l'appartement. Bon quelle heure est-il? 

-Il est 4h30. si on allait faire un tour à la cuisine pour aller chercher un peu à manger 

-D'accord

Ils se rendirent aux cuisines et saluèrent Dobby.

-Bonjour Harry Potter monsieur et son Wistily. Dobby est content que vous venez lui dire bonjour. 

-Bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu? 

-Oh Harry monsieur, je suis très content de servir maître Dumbledore. Voulez-vous à manger? 

-Oui avec plaisir Dobby. Mon Wistily a faim 

-Et Ry… mon nom est Ron si tu l'avais oublié. 

-Et le mien est Harry pour ta gouverne!

Ils rirent de leurs conneries. Ils firent une provision de nourriture et remontèrent dans leu salle secrète.

-En fait, je ne t'ai pas montré tous les livres que Sirius m'a offerts. Tiens regarde-les, ils sont dans la bibliothèque.

Ron les pris et fut stupéfait en voyant les titres des livres.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on devienne animagus? 

-Ben oui pourquoi pas? Ça serait génial pour nos ballades nocturnes, non? 

-Oui tu as raison. Quant à l'autre livre, c'est vrai que ça peut être très utile à savoir. Tu l'as déjà feuilleté? 

-Non, mais si tu veux, on peut le faire ensemble cette après-midi. 

-Génial, ça me va comme programme!

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à lire et à s'amuser comme des petits fous. L'heure du départ arrive rapidement.

Harry reconduit Ron chez lui en transplanant et il se donnèrent rendez-vous 2 jours plus tard chez Ron à 15heures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le chapitre est fini.

Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait patienter mais j'ai eu beaucoup trop de travail et puis il y a eu les examens. 

Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

En tout cas, grand merci pour les revieuw

Kisous 

Sylvia

****


End file.
